Be A Woman
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Sousuke Aizen itu bukan laki-laki? Masihkah seluruh penghuni Soul Society tega untuk menyerang dan memusnahkannya? FemAizen. Mind to RnR?


Yosh! Fanfic ini idenya dari **nutmeg-not-head** dan **Shabrina Liem**, Cha sih nggak ikutan gila. *dikeroyok* Yah, intinya ide ini bermula dari ava _Twitter_ nutmeg-not-head yaitu FemAizen. Lalu kami bertiga ngerambling gaje dan... Cha berpikiran untuk bikin fic ini.

Oh, karena di fanfic ini mengandung **gender bender**, maka disarankan untuk Anda yang tidak menyukainya, silahkan tekan back. :)

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Siapa yang tidak tahu Sousuke Aizen? Musuh terbesar shinigami di Soul Society itu memang terkenal sebagai laki-laki tidak berperasaan yang licik. Laki-laki. Makanya penghuni Soul Society tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyerangnya, dan bahkan memusnahkannya.<p>

Bagaimana kalau Sousuke Aizen itu bukan laki-laki? Masihkah seluruh penghuni Soul Society tega untuk menyerang dan memusnahkannya?

**.**

**.**

**Be A Woman****  
>[<strong>**Jika Aizen adalah wanita****]  
>Disclaimer : Bleach <strong>**© Tite Kubo  
>Iklan di dalam fanfic ini milik perusahaan masing-masing<strong>**  
>Rated : <strong>**T****  
>Genre : <strong>**Humor/Parody****  
>Pairing(s) : <strong>**UraharaXFemAizen****  
>WARNING : typo(s), OOC<strong>**, gender bender****  
>Summary :<strong>** Bagaimana kalau Sousuke Aizen itu bukan laki-laki? Masihkah seluruh penghuni Soul Society tega untuk menyerang dan memusnahkannya?**

**.**

**.**

Sousuke Aizen itu adalah wanita, sewaktu masih gadis, tepatnya seratus dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dia sangat banyak pengagumnya. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan gadis cantik itu? Rambut cokelat panjang berkilau yang konon katanya membuat semua produser iklan shampoo mengejarnya, wajah ayu malu-malu yang dihiasi dengan kacamata berbingkai senada dengan rambutnya, bibir tipis yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum hangat, dan tubuhnya yang aduhai, membuat semua laki-laki tepar dibuatnya.

Tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang cantik, hatinya pun lembut sekali, seperti pantat bayi. Kalau ada yang meminta tolong, Aizen tidak akan segan untuk mengulurkan bantuan, kalau ada temannya di Akademi Shinigami meminta bantuan mengerjakan PR, pasti selalu ditolong—meski tidak ada jaminan nilai bagus, yang penting kan pasti ditolong.

Coba, kurang apa deh gadis yang seperti itu? Pokoknya kalau ada yang bilang tidak suka pada Aizen, dia pasti disangka tidak normal tuh.

Tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menye—ehem, ketika Aizen terobsesi untuk menguasai dunia. Tepatnya ketika ia menjadi bagian dari Gotei Tiga Belas dan langsung ditempatkan sebagai _fukutaichou_ divisi lima, _taichou_nya Shinji Hirako. Karena setiap hari digoda oleh Shinji, Aizen pun tidak kuat dan meminta dipulangkan saja kepada ayah dan ibu—ehem, maksudnya, meminta untuk lepas dari belenggu 'cinta' _taichou_nya itu.

Kenapa? Lihat saja salah satu contohnya ketika Aizen baru saja pulang selepas bertugas dari Real World. Belum lima menit ia duduk di kursinya, Shinji sudah berada di dekatnya; tidak lain tidak bukan, pasti berniat untuk menggodanya.

"Sou-chan..."

"Ehem, ini di tempat kerja, Hirako-_taichou_," Aizen gusar

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong Sou-chan, kau kan baru saja pulang dari Real World."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk makan sushi sebentar di warteg sebelah?"

Aizen terkesiap. _Taichou_nya mulai tidak normal. Warteg mana coba yang menjual makanan bernama sushi?

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak lapar. Lain kali mungkin," Aizen merapikan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya yang selalu rapi itu.

"Ah, Sou-chan, cinta pertamaku... tolong jangan menolak, lah..." rayu Shinji dengan logat ala iklan provider dimana si cowok berusaha mengejar pacarnya di tengah hujan.

"Saya betul-betul tidak lapar, _Taichou_."

Aizen menyodorkan lembar-lembar kertas di tangannya kepada sang _taichou_, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan bergegas untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja divisi lima itu. Pokoknya selama _taichou_nya masih Shinji Hirako, Aizen tidak akan betah untuk bekerja lama-lama di dalam ruangan. Kalau saja ia bisa menjadi pemimpin dari para shinigami dan mendepak jauh-jauh shinigami macam _taichou_nya dan—

"Selamat siang, Sou-chan. Sendirian saja?"

—Shunsui Kyouraku.

Itulah asal muasal keinginan Aizen untuk menghancurkan dunia: selalu digoda oleh dua shinigami _womanizer_ itu. Jadi, jangan pernah salahkan Aizen tentang keinginannya, salahkan Shinji Hirako dan Shunsui Kyouraku.

Tapi jangan salah, sebagai gadis normal yang sedang menjalani masa puber(?)nya, Aizen juga pernah jatuh cinta. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia betah untuk tetap bertahan di Gotei Tiga Belas adalah karena hatinya telah dicuri oleh _taichou_ divisi dua belas, Kisuke Urahara namanya.

Bagi Aizen, tidak ada laki-laki yang lebih sempurna daripada Kisuke: rambut blonde, wajah manis seperti personil _boy band_ Korea, janggut tipis yang tumbuh didagunya, lumayan buat main ayunan, dan tubuh tegap bagai model iklan susu penumbuh otot. Aduhai lah pokoknya, namanya juga gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, ketidak sempurnaan pada pria yang disukainya tidak akan kelihatan.

Dan malam ini, mereka janjian lagi untuk bertemu di Kebun Pak Haji—ehem, di depan kamar tempat Aizen istirahat. Oh, itu harus dong, yang namanya laki-laki sejati harus rela ngapel ke rumah pacar, walau rintangan menghadang, hujan badai, angin puting beliung, kalau sudah janjian, Kisuke pasti datang tepat waktu. Makanya, Aizen jatuh cinta. _On time _sih.

"Malam, Sousuke-chan," sapa Urahara.

"Kisuke-kun. Malam," jawab Aizen malu-malu.

"Aih, malam ini Sousuke-chan makin cantik saja deh," Urahara mengeluarkan jurus gombal pertama, yang disambut dengan senyum malu-malu Aizen.

"Bisa saja. Ayo duduk sini, Kisuke-kun," Aizen menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Aduh, yang namanya kucing kalau dikasih ikan sih mana ada yang menolak? Makanya, tanpa malu-malu, Urahara duduk nempel-nempel di samping Aizen. Kapan lagi gitu bisa duduk di samping gadis cantik primadona di Soul Society? Kesempatan ini langka, _man_!

Malam itu pun mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, mulai dari membicarakan tentang pekerjaan, hobi, sampai membicarakan tentang si Mimin, kucing tetangga. Entahlah ada apa dengan Mimin.

Pokoknya Aizen itu udah cinta mati berat deh sama Urahara. Ibaratnya kalau Urahara amplop, Aizen rela jadi perangkonya. Kalau Urahara kumbang, Aizen rela jadi bunganya. Tidak terpisahkan gitu, seperti lagi dangdut kesukaan Shinji.

Hingga akhirnya Kisuke Urahara mengkhianatinya, tanpa ada kabar berita, SMS nggak pernah, nelpon apalagi. Entah apa karena Urahara tidak punya pulsa, atau memang nggak punya _handphone_. Pria itu kabur bersama Yoruichi Shihouin, menghilang bersama dengan beberapa _taichou_ dan _fukutaichou_. Termasuk juga _taichou_nya.

Memang doanya terkabul; Shinji Hirako tidak menjadi _taichou_nya lagi dan kini dia yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin divisi lima, tapi kenapa oh kenapa Urahara juga pergi? Betapa tega ia mengkhianati cinta tulus dari Sousuke Aizen? Pokoknya Aizen benar-benar sakit hati. Apalagi beredar kabar bahwa Kisuke Urahara sudah kawin lari dengan Yoruichi Shihouin. Aduh, makin sakit saja hati Aizen, seperti sudah jatuh, tertimpa langit runtuh.

Sejak saat itu Aizen bertekad: ia harus jauh lebih kuat supaya bisa merebut kembali Kisuke Urahara ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

><p>Seratus dua puluh tahun kemudian...<p>

Lagi-lagi keinginan Aizen terkabul, dengan modal sebuah hougyoku dan dua orang pengagum setianya: Kaname Tousen dan Gin Ichimaru, Aizen ikut berkhianat seperti kekasihnya, Urahara, dan pergi ke Hueco Mundo. Ia pun menjadi ratu di istana Las Noches dan menjadi pemimpin dari pasukan arrancar, dengan pertahanan utamanya yang dinamakan Espada.

Semenjak menetap di Las Noches, setiap harinya Aizen hobi sekali menimang-nimang hougyoku yang merupakan peninggalan kekasihnya, membuat beberapa Espada laki-laki yang melihatnya berpikiran: '_Mau dong ditimang kayak hougyoku_.' Tapi enggan, takut-takut Aizen ngambek dan berhenti jadi pimpinan mereka. Jarang-jarang kan dapat pemimpin cantik yang _body_nya aduhai _mamamia_.

Hari ini Ulquiorra Schiffer, _cuatro espada_—yang katanya espada kesayangan Aizen—ditugaskan untuk ke Karakura bersama dengan Yammy. Berhembus kabar kalau Kisuke Urahara tinggal di sana dan kini tengah merawat seorang anak yang menarik perhatiannya, Kurosaki Ichigo namanya. Bikin cemburu saja Ichigo itu, bisa-bisanya mendapat perhatian dari Urahara? Padahal dulu kan dia sempat membuat kerusuhan di Soul Society yang membuat Soeharto turun jabatan. Tidak nyambung memang.

Baru saja Ulquiorra kembali, Aizen sudah memintanya untuk memberikan laporan. _Cuatro_ _espada_ itu sih tidak keberatan, malah dia tidak berlama-lama dan langsung memberikan laporannya tanpa kurang sedikitpun.

"Heh, kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti langsung membunuhnya untuk Sou-ch—ehh... Aizen-sama," celetuk Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang diluar perintah Aizen-sama," jawab Ulquiorra kalem."

"Heh, alasan saja. Bilang saja kau tidak bisa."

"Sudah, sudah, terima kasih karena kalian rela berkorban untukku, aku sangat tersanjung," Aizen tersenyum, membuat beberapa espada laki-laki dan _fraccion_ mereka klepek-klepek seperti ikan kurang air.

"Aizen-sama..." gumam para arrancar kagum.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, ternyata benar, Kisuk—maksudku, Urahara dan Yoruichi bersama di Karakura. Kita akan berperang! Aku tidak rela kekasihku direbut seperti itu."

_Aduh, ternyata Aizen-sama sudah punya kekasih_.

Dan tercetuslah perang antara shinigami dengan Aizen dan pasukannya. Terkenal dengan sebutan _Winter War_, supaya keren kedengarannya. Setelah mengalahkan beberapa shinigami setingkat _fukutaichou_ dan memerangkap beberapa _taichou_ di hatinyaaa~, ehn, di Las Noches, Aizen kembali berhadapan dengan Shinji.

"Sou-chan~ cinta pertamaku yang tercantik, ini takdir namanya. Kita bertemu lagi."

Hening.

Sousuke Aizen memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menyerahkan pada Gin Ichimaru untuk melawan kapten _pervert_ satu itu.

"Sou-chan~! Jangan pergiiii~ kumohon... aku sudah menunggu saat bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Aku tidak menantangmu untuk bertarung, kau saja datang tanpa diundang," jawab Aizen angkuh dan dingin.

_Jleb_.

"Lagipula, siapa yang cinta pertamamu? Aku sudah punya pujaan hati."

_Jleb_. _Jleb_. _Jleb_.

"Kau bukan tipeku, Shinji Hirako. Aku tidak sudi jadi cinta pertamamu."

_Jleb_. _Jleb_. _Jleb_. _Jleb_. _Jleb_. _Jleb_.

"Pergi sana!" Aizen menatap Shinji dingin.

_Poor _Shinji. Hatinya remuk bagai diremas Yammy, padahal dia saja tidak kenal Yammy.

"Kenapa kau dingin begitu padaku, Sou-chan?"

"Gin."

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

Karena sudah terlanjur sakit hati pada Aizen, padahal ia sudah susah-susah menuju ke _fake Karakura Town_, alias... mencari alamat palsu, Shinji pun dengan mudahnya dikalahkan. _Taichou_ lain pun dikalahkan oleh para Espada, karena mereka tidak mau kalah dalam menarik hati Sousuke Aizen.

Kecuali Tia Harribel. Aizen terpaksa membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri karena takut kalah seksi. Padahal Aizen sudah sering memerintahkannya untuk pakai baju lengan panjang dan berkerudung. Ngaco memang.

Perang besar-besaran, darah bertumpahan, korban bergelimpangan. Ya ampun... itu lebay banget, jangan percaya pada pendeskripsian di paragraf ini.

Intinya, lawan yang tersisa kini hanya tinggal sedikit, bisa dibilang hanya beberapa _taichou_ yang terperangkap di Las Noches dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dahulu bersama Gin, karena Tousen sudah kalah dibunuh sama Aizen, soalnya Tousen kalah di depan Aizen dan kebetulan gadis itu tengah _bad mood_. Tahu kan kalau cewek _bad mood _ itu gimana? Semua salah, yang bener cuma dia. _No offense_.

"Hanya kau... yang bisa mengalahkan Aizen, Ichigo," ucap Isshin ketika tengah mengejar Aizen bersama dengan anaknya.

"_Oyaji_..."

"Ada apa? Kau tidak boleh ragu lagi."

"TENTU SAJA AKU RAGU, _BAKA OYAJI_! LAKI-LAKI NORMAL MANA YANG MAU MEMBUNUH GADIS SECANTIK ITU?"

"Itulah, mengapa... aku meminta kau yang membunuhnya, soalnya aku nggak tahan sama senyumnya."

"Apalagi aku, _Oyaji_, lihat wajahnya saja jantungku mau lompat."

"Tapi kau harus membunuhnya, ia sudah membuat perang ini."

"Maaf, _Oyaji_..." Ichigo memegang bahu Isshin, "...izinkan aku menikah dengan Aizen."

Hening. Hening. Hening.

'_Kalau aku ketemu Aizen duluan juga, dulu aku nggak nikahin Masaki, _baka!'

Ichigo tidak peduli, ia mengejar cita-citanya: mengejar Aizen dan mengajaknya kawin lari. Lagi nge_trend_ soalnya. Tidak penting memang. Pemuda berambut oranye itu pun meninggalkan ayahnya dan merantau hanya untuk mencari Aizen, pujaan hatinya. Ciee...

Sementara itu di Karakura—tempat Aizen dan Gin jalan-jalan...

"Gin... kenapa sih kamu lebih milih wanita itu? Apa kurangnya aku?" Rangiku Matsumoto, teman Gin Ichimaru sejak kecil kini tengah berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Rangiku... maaf..."

"Gin, kumohon... tinggalkan dia... kenapa sih kamu pergi gitu aja? Nggak ngomong lagi, aku kan jadi kesusahan nyari orang buat bayar cicilan kreditanku tiap bulan!"

"Tuh kan! Itu alasanku mengapa aku lebih milih Aizen, dia nggak matre!"

"Aku juga nggak matre... cuma suka minta dibayarin!"

Aizen jenuh melihat sinetron di layar kac—ehn, di depan matanya.

"Tolong selesaikan di tempat lain, Gin."

"Baik, Aizen-sama."

Tidak lama setelah Gin pergi, tak sengaja Aizen mendengar derap langkah mendekat. Gadis berambut cokelat itu berbalik dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata hazel seorang pemuda berambut oranye. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, bukan efek permen relaksa, memang beneran ada angin, numpang lewat dia.

"Aizen..."

"Kau—Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku."

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku... tidak sanggup lagi bertarung denganmu."

"Itu bagus, kau bisa biarkan aku menghancurkan dunia dan merebut kembali kekasihku kalau begitu?"

"Tidak! Maksudku... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut kekasih orang. Karena... karena... aku masih _single_."

Aizen _sweatdrop_. _Lo jomblo, terus apa urusannya sama gue?_

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Harus! Kau harus peduli! Karena kau telah mencuri hatiku."

_Dia tidak jauh beda dengan Kisuke yang suka menggombal_.

"TIDAK BISA!" Gin yang baru datang protes dan segera menghampiri Aizen dan Ichigo yang saat itu tengah berduaan saja. "Apa-apaan? Aku selama ini mengikutinya dan berharap bisa menjadi pendamping Aizen-sama selamanya, kenapa kau datang-datang langsung ganggu? Cari gadis lain, sana!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, ya! Memangnya kau siapa main ngatur Aizen? Ayahnya? Bukan, kan?" sahut Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Kau kan sudah punya Rukia, pendukungmu dengan Rukia juga sudah banyak! Kenapa masih mau sama Aizen? Serakah amat?"

Lagi-lagi argumen. Aizen memijat dahinya yang pening karena pertengkaran di depannya. Dan tak sengaja telinganya mendengar lagi derap langkah yang mendekat. Membuat semuanya menoleh.

"Wah, wah, ada pertengkaran, kan? Apa aku mengganggu... Sousuke-chan?"

Urahara! Beraninya dia masih memakai panggilan itu untuk Aizen? Tak sadarkah dia telah menyakiti hati Aizen?

"Kis—Urahara."

"Kenapa panggilanku berubah?"

"Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu begitu lagi."

"Hei, hei, kau kesal karena kutinggal?"

"Tentu saja! Apa sih susahnya ngomong? SMS nggak pernah... nelpon nggak pernah...!"

Aizen terisak, Urahara terdiam. Suasana hening. Lagi-lagi ada angin sepoi-sepoi seperti dalam iklan permen relaksa, membuat suasana makin tegang seperti dalam FTV ataupun sinetron.

"Maafkan aku... _handphone_ku dicuri, dan aku lupa nomor _handphone_mu."

"Bohong! Kau pergi dengan Yoruichi juga!"

"Aku hanya membantunya untuk pergi, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya!" Urahara meyakinkan.

"Kisuke-kun..."

Aizen pun memeluk Urahara erat-erat. Ia rindu pada pria ini. Hanya pria ini yang menjadi alasan dia berani mencetuskan perang. Ichigo dan Gin gigit jari sambil pundung di pojokan, cinta mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hoo... padahal kau sudah dekat sekali denganku, Kisuke," Yoruichi tiba-tiba muncul, entah darimana.

"Y-Yoruichi..." jantung Urahara berdebar, langsung ketar ketir saat ketangkap basah.

"Kau bohong, Kisuke!"

_PLAK_!

Satu tamparan dari Aizen, kemudian gadis itu berbalik marah dan langsung perdi. Ichigo dan Gin goyang gayung sambil tebar confetti.

_Asiiiiiik_... _untung Urahara playboy_!

* * *

><p>— <strong>おわり<strong>** —**

— **2121 words (story only) —**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Alurnya dibuat cepat karena memang Cha lagi mandek ide juga. Ini cuma pengembangan dari ramblingan gaje Cha ((et)aRaRaNcHa), Nut ((et)knatra), dan Shab ((et)MsShabrina). Kalau mau melihat FemAizen yang Cha maksud, bisa dilihat di avatar Nut (kalau belum ganti). Aduh, pokoknya ini fic <em>random<em> dan _gaje_ abis lah. Hahaha...

Maaf ya kalau garing. Oh ya, tidak akan ada sekuel ataupun lanjutan. Walaupun akhirnya memang gantung dan nggak jelas abis. Maaf ya...

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
